1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board for receiving an Integrated Circuit package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the “Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors” (Connector Specifier, February 2001) show, an electrical connector includes a base and a number of contacts assembled in the base. An upper contacting points of the terminals contact with a CPU and a lower contacting points of the terminals contact with a printed circuit board, and formed the signal transmission between the CPU and the printed circuit board. With the development of the electronic technology, the size of the electrical connector becomes smaller and smaller, and the density of the pads of the CPU and the printed circuit board becomes more dense and dense. So, the electromagnetic interference between the adjacent contacts become serious and it affects the quality of the signal transmission between the CPU and the printed circuit board.
An electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board is described in Tai Wan Patent No. 419,248, issued to CHANG on Dec. 21, 2011. The electrical connector includes a socket body with a plurality of electrical contacts secured therein. The socket body has a top surface, a low surface opposite to the top surface and a number of grooves penetrate from the top surface to the low surface. Each of the grooves includes a first groove and a second groove. The contacts secured in the first grooves respectively. The electrical connector further includes a metal shielding plate assembled in the second groove. Due to the metal shielding plate is inserted between the contacts, and a space between the contacts is small, so, it is hard to produce the socket body.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.